Forever in my heart
by CrAzY TrAcY 82
Summary: Stacey has an accident, and is sent back in time to Pearl Harbour, its up to her to change the future, but , will rafe and danny listen to her?
1. Default Chapter

HEY ALL, Yeah, I have another Pearl Harbour story up, I've been working on it a while now, and hope you all in enjoy it. Please let me know what ya think (Read and Review) Tracy  
  
FOREVER IN MY HEART  
  
Stacey was 19 years old, and her favourite movie of all time was Pearl Harbour. Not just because of Josh Hartnett or Ben Affleck, but because she was a war fanatic, you see three of her grandparents and her Great- Grandparents had been in the Wars.  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving" Stacey shouted to her mom, she was on her way to school, and decided to walk, as it was a WONDERFUL summers day, she loved walking in the mornings, when it was hot. As she walked to took notice of all the things happening around her, the birds singing in the tree, the flowers looking up at the sun, the blue sky and fluffy white clouds that looked so soft you could fall asleep on them, the happy faces and little giggles of the kids walking with their parents. Nothing in the world could top the feeling Stacey had at that moment. She was so into everything around her, she did not notice the racing car approach her; she stopped at the pedestrian crossing just outside her school, and walked. She saw her friends waiting for her at the gate. As she stepped into the middle of the pedestrian crossing and the last thing, she remembered were her friends screaming voices and the look on their face.  
  
~~~STACEY'S FRIENDS AND FAMILY~~~  
  
"STACEY" Samantha shouted, Samantha had been a good friend of Stacey's, as had Melanie, Natalie and Myra. "PHONE THE PARAMEDICS" Myra screamed as all four of them ran up to Stacey's lifeless body. It took around 5 minutes for the paramedics to get to the scene. The school phoned Stacey family, and everyone went to the hospital. "Doctor" Duncan, Stacey's dad asked running up to him. "How's Stacey?" he asked in a panicky voice, "MR. Willis, Its not looking good," the doctor replied, studding some files in front of him. The next few days everyone sat close to the bed, waiting for Stacey to show some kind of sign, which she was going to be okay.  
  
~~~~~STACEY~~~~~  
  
I woke up on the beach. That is weird I thought to my self, what am I doing on a beach; I do not even live near a beach. I thought rubbing my head from the headache that was developing. I turned around and saw a car that was on the sand, I guess I should go ask them if they have any Panado. I thought, getting up and walking over to the car. Looking around I found the situation very familiar, but the more I tried to think, the worse my head got. I walk up to the car, and nearly flipped out. I thought OH MY GOSH... That is...that is Ben and Josh. I turned to walk away when a voice stopped me. "Hey," said the voice, I turned around and smiled. "HI" I replied shyly. "Umm could I have an autograph?" I asked even more shyly, while digging in my pockets to pull out a small piece of paper and a pen. Danny looked at me all weird, "Why would you want our autograph?" he asked waking Rafe up. 'Well your Josh Hartnett, aren't you?" I asked back confused. Rafe was listening to our conversation. In addition, began to laugh. "Sweetie" He said in a soft caring tone, the one Ben Affleck was supposed to have. "I don't know what you talking about; this is my buddy Danny Walker." He said patting Danny on the back. "And I'm Rafe McCauley" the Ben Affleck look-a-like replied. "I...I...I do not believe it" I said back shocked," everything round me reminded me of Pearl Harbour. I could not take it anymore, the next thing I remember, was waking up and a person was carrying me into this hospital room. "Evelyn" a familiar voice called out. I closed my eyes and opened them again, thinking I had just been dreaming. I felt someone put me on the bed; I opened my eyes to see Betty walking up to us with this person that everyone called Red. I tried my hardest to get off the bed, I did not know who was responsible for this, but it was not a joke anymore. I bet it was Samantha or Melanie's idea. I thought climbing out of the bed." Whoa...Cool it girl," Danny said walking up to the side of the bed. "Who are you...Where am I...and how did I get here" all the questions left my mouth in a rush. "Shhhhh" Rafe replied, "To answer your questions, I'm Rafe, That's Danny, Evelyn, Red, Betty, and that is Anthony" Rafe replied pointing to each person, as he introduced them. "You in Hawaii, and this is 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here is the second Chapter, enjoy!  
  
The Marines and Air force hospital, ya' know, in case we end up fighting the World War 2, and your last question. You were talking to us on the beach, and pasted out. So we brought you here" Danny finished sitting on the side of my bed. I started laughing at them, "What do you mean, in case we fight in World War 2" I asked, "World War 2 is Finished." However, before I could finish the sentence we heard gunshots and everyone jumped up and ran outside. I climbed out of bed and tried to follow them, but a nurse named Barbra put me back in the bed, "You must have really hit your head badly" This person named Anthony said to me. In addition, the next thing, this doctor came running into the hospital room. "GET DOWN, GET DOWN" he shouted, grabbing me pulling me against the wall. After Danny and Rafe, had saved the day, we were all sitting in the hospital, watching the news. "I wonder who is responsible for this," Evelyn asked, taking blood from both Danny and Rafe. "The Japanese" I said quietly. "What" all three of them asked me, "and how do you know?" Rafe asked, as everyone looked at me stunned. "Well DUH, I have this movie at home" I answered. I really thought the joke was getting old, so I started playing back. "The movie" Danny asked confused looking to both, Evelyn and Rafe. "Yeah," I said getting up and walking to the window. Then it hit me, maybe it is not a joke I thought to myself. Maybe I really did go back in time "look sweetie," Rafe started, as he came and sat on the chair next to me, "Why don't we take you to the nurses barracks, you can rest there, and we'll sort everything out in the morning" he finished. I smiled. "Now I know why everyone loves you so much" I replied, as I got up and walked with Evelyn, to the barracks.  
  
"So, why don't you start by telling me your name?" Evelyn asked me, while reaching to the top of her wardrobe to pull out some extra blankets and sheets. "I'm Stacey Willis" I replied, "It's nice to meet you Stacey" Evelyn said smiling. "You've had a rough day, so why don't you go to sleep, and we'll talk some more in the morning." She said putting the light out and walking to her room. I could not sleep that night; all I could think of was how I got to Pearl Harbour, and how I was going to get back. After what seemed like forever, I finally opened my eyes to see that it was morning, and I was still in the barracks were Evelyn put me last night. I got up and walked outside. "Where's everyone?" I asked Sandra, "Evelyn, Rafe, Danny, Anthony and Red, Martha and Barbra are paying their last respects to Betty, Come on, I told them I'd meet them there" Sandra said wiping the tears from her face. Sandra and I got there, and went to find the others. "Look there they are" Sandra said, running up to them. Everyone stood around the coffin, crying. "Hey Stacey" Evelyn said with a sad smile. Everyone turned to look at me. "Hey" I replied quietly. "Lt McCauley and Lt Walker report to Doolittle at 10:00 hours." This person said walking away. Then it hit me, they going on the Doolittle Raid if they do that Danny is going to die, I thought sadly I could not and will not let that happen I said determinedly. The next few hours went slowly; I was walking around looking for something to do, to take my mind off everything. That was when I heard them. "Packing" Evelyn whispered as she entered the room that Rafe was staying in "Orders" he replied not looking in Evelyn's direction. "What kind of orders" she asked "Secret kind" replied Rafe while packing, "dangerous kind" Evelyn whispered more to herself then to Rafe. "I...uh...can't find Danny" Evelyn said changing the subject, "is that why you here? Looking for Danny?" Rafe asked going back to packing his clothes "probable saying goodbye to his squadron, we've been assigned to Doolittle" Rafe replied. "I wasn't looking for Danny" Evelyn answered, "I couldn't let you go away without understanding something," Evelyn whispered so close to Rafe that he could feel her breath on his cheek. "Yeah, well you don't have to explain anything to me" Rafe replied close to tears. "I do, because you acting like I didn't love you' Evelyn replied. "Evelyn loving you kept me alive" Rafe said stalking out of the room. Evelyn ran to catch up with Rafe, "I should of died out there, when I was in that water I made a deal with God, I told him I was sorry, that I've been a fool for leaving you, going over there and trying to be a hero, and I promised I'd never ask for anything again, if I could just see you one more time, and you know what? It was worth it, you kept me alive Evelyn, and you bought me home. Therefore, I am going to stand by my side of the deal and walk away, but I just want to know why? Just tell me that...why...." Rafe asked feeling close to tears. "I'm pregnant" Evelyn replied as she looked away. "Oh my Gosh" Rafe whispered looking at the floor. "I didn't even know until the day you showed up, and then all this happened. I haven't told Danny, I don't want him to know, all he needs to think about is how to do this mission and how to get back alive." Evelyn said. "Look Rafe, I can't let you or Danny goes on this top secret mission," I said. Rafe looked at me and smiled. "Look Stacey, I really appreciate your concern, and I'm sure Danny will to, but this is something we just got to do, 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the third chapter is up, the more reviews I get, the quicker I will review. Well have to go, hope you enjoy. Tracy  
  
They need us to do this, I promise you we will be careful and come back safely" Rafe replied walking back into the room and packing his clothes. "Don't make promises you can't keep," I shouted and run to where Evelyn was sitting down "You need to tell Danny you're pregnant" I said to Evelyn. "NO" she said back, "I don't want him to have anything to worry about, all I want is for him to come back safely." She said with tears in her eyes. "Look Evelyn, if you don't tell him, he's going to die," I said back, trying my hardest to keep the tears in. "What are you talking about?" Rafe asked walking out of his room "look Stacey... I know I can't promise that, but why do you care anyway?" he asked setting down his bag. "You wouldn't understand" I replied and got up to walk away, I could not watch him make the biggest mistake of his life. "Stacey" Rafe said grabbing my arm and turning me to look at him, "awe girl" he said pulling me into a bear hug. "Everything going to be okay, you just going to have to trust me" he said trying to cheer me up. "You just don't get it do you" I yelled and ran away. I ran and ran and ran, I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I just had to go, I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't want to be here, I wanted to go home. I missed my family, but something inside me, just could not wait to get back to my world and tell my friends about this. What will everyone say when I tell them. I thought excitedly. I could just imagine Natalie's face when I tell her; I not only met Josh Hartnett, but also kind of became buds with him. On the other hand, Samantha and Melanie when I tell them that Ben hugged me. Everything was so surreal. What if I never get to go home? The thought suddenly struck me. While being bombed what if, I die. , What if I never got to see my family again? I started to cry. What if the last time I saw Samantha, Melanie, Natalie and Myra was at the school just before that car hit me? Omg I thought to myself, which must have been how I got here in the first place. "Stacey" a voice called from nowhere, I could hear people crying but I could not see anyone, there it is again I thought. Suddenly the voices became clear. "Don't give up. Please not yet" then they stopped and Danny appeared out of nowhere. "Danny" I shouted, he turned around and smiled. "Hey Stace" he said picking me up and hugging me. "Please promise me you won't go on this mission," I said as tears started to fall from my face. "I have to go," he said tuning in the direction of Rafe and Evelyn. He smiled and walked up to them. I could not believe it, no one believed me that something was going to happen, and nothing that I can do about it.  
  
I could not take it, "I'm not letting you get on there," I said standing in front of them. "Stacey..." both Rafe and Danny said together. Danny pulled me by my arms, "look if we get permission for you to come with, will you stop this," he asked, getting irritated. I grinned; "yeah" I said smiling. "What" Rafe asked shocked. "There are no way in hell you coming with us," he said glaring at Danny. "Awes come on, please Rafe," I begged with a puppy dogface. He looked at me and laughed. "You are kidding right, about begging me to let you come with me on a mission" "No Rafe, I'm being dead serious" I replied, both Rafe and Danny glared at me, "Don't talk like that" they shouted. "Fine" I replied walking away, if they were not going to listen, I was going to make sure I told someone who was listening. "Where are you going" Red shouted from the plane, after hearing us arguing he came out to see what was going on. "Somewhere" I shouted back, and ran off. I ran not knowing where I was going but all of a sudden, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "SAMMI" I screamed, "oh my gosh, what you doing here" 


End file.
